Battle of the souls
by The Tython
Summary: AU set in go time line . Imagine a world were humans can use their inner power and have grown and evolved with this. In this world of peace an evil organisation by the name of death soul wants to end the peace and rule all. Can a team of young people use their powers to topple this organisation? Nothing to do with galaxy souls [oc submission closed]
1. Prologue

hello everyone. This is going to be my first big story and also my first oc submission story. This chapter is basically the opening and setting up the world of this story so bare with it.

* * *

Imagine a world made up of four main continents with nothing else but ocean and a few small uninhabited islands. These four land masses although equal in size have a very different attitude towards life and there gifts. in this world every human is in touch with an inner power referred to as soul ( just to clarify this is nothing to do with the galaxy soul so just forget about that for now) these four landmasses were:

grisidle, were the people could summon there soul as energy constructions around there body. This ability is different for each person as each person can only have one construction (think kinda like endou's god hand but anywhere on the body and not always hands)

tarmina, who's people fused their soul with technology and could command mech-suites and robotic exoskeleton like machines with ease

farisof, who tampered with their souls, making so that there souls could alter their body's (so they could grow horns, claws stuff like that but can only adapt their bodys, can't grow wings or tails)

finally shawvana, who learned to communicate with and befriend their souls, which took the shape of animals but could materialise as energy not as tangible matter. They can instead combine with weapons to deal deverstating damage. Like grisidle each person only has one and they are chosen at birth.

however around a decade ago the peace seem to end as a handful people from each continent defected and formed a new organisation known only as "death soul" formed. At first they were not seen as a huge threat, only starting riots and a few cases of damage on property. Over time they grew more extreme until about a 5 months ago when the assassinations began, people from each continent were killed almost evenly and randomly as if death soul were attacking the entire world not just one continent. Which brings upto the present with the first union of the four continents to discuss what to do about death soul.


	2. The great conference

Hello again everybody, this is now going to be the first part of the actual story, not just an update chapter.

Firstly thank you to everyone who sent in an oc, I will the keep submission open for a little longer incase people were waiting to see the story before submitting.

Now enough delay lets actually start this thing :D

* * *

It was the day many people had both been wanting and dreading, the day of the conference to discuss the action to take towards death soul. The site for the conference was a small island located almost exactly inbetween the four continents whicon had a tall dark red tower as its only building. At the top of the tower was a well lit, medium sized room with a large square table with four chairs on each side. The only chair occupied was the one with the back facing west, indicating that this was the chair of the head of Tarmina. The man in the chair had fair skin, brown hair tied together at the back and pointed down, he also wore white goggles with large green lenses which completely covered his eyes. He sat waiting for the rest of the leader, being glad that he had arrived early as he knew the security would be an absolute nightmare. After about five more minutes two more men arrived. The first had pale skin, platinum hair with a silverish ponytail at the back and dark red eyes. Next to him was a man with a dark skin tone, dark green hair which was spiky at the top but was arranged into four ponytails each segmented into two balls on each one, he also had dark red eyes.

"greetings" said the goggled man standing up "I assume you two are Hakuryuu, head of Shawvana" he said gesturing towards the platinum haired man "and Zanark Avalonic, head of Farisof".

"Looks like your as smart as your rumours say, Kidou Yuuto, head of Tarmina" greeted Zanark before he took the east chair and Hakuryuu took the south one. After another five minutes the final leader entered the room. He had slightly tanned skin, brown hair arranged into spikes with hanging over the orange head band ,which he wore around his forehead, and also kept back two bangs which where at either side of his head, he also had brown eyes.

"sorry I'm late everyone, I knew security would be bad but this is something else" he apologised.

"oh it's quite alright, Endou Mamaru, head of Grisidle" smiled Kidou.

"Well lets finally get this underway then, what info do we currently have on death soul" questioned Endou

"Well that's the thing we have none" sighed Hakuryuu drawing a surprised look from the rest of the conference. "You see of all the people I have asked no one can give me an answer. No one knows were they are, who's part of it, how many from each continent or what their ambitions are. No one knows anything about themthey're a complete blank".

"Unfortunately he's right" said Kidou solemnly "we have no intel an them, that's how they've been able to get away with the assignations so far, no one knows what their plan is so we can't tell who the next target will be".

"And it's damn annoying how they've been picking off people exactly evenly, are they doing this to show that they aim to attack all for of us or are they just trying to cover their tracks" questioned Zanark.

"well that is something I also worry about" Endou answered "it's strange, I've been reading about past wars from the ancient times, and from what I can gather, the wars were always between the continents, there never was any hidden organisation like death soul".

"So to recap we have no idea about anything death soul related, we can't find anyone who does and because we have no information we can't discuss a suitable course of action?"

"Yep, pretty much" concluded Hakuryuu.

"Well unfortunately it seems we might have rap wrap this up" said Zanark, getting out of his chair, "it was nice to meet you all, gentlemen but I have to go, hopefully next time we meet we can actually make some progress, until then may this whole death soul situation improve".

"Your off to see _him_ aren't you Zanark" said Kidou, drawing a surprised look from the other two and stopping Zanark in his tracks on his way to the exit.

"You really do know too damn much don't you" said Zanark smiling "I'm going to see someone who is a good friend of mine... well was really. Well until next time" said Zanark before he finally left, leaving the room in silence.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Zanark was walking through the little wood like area near the back of his home. He finally stopped at a small clearing which only contained a small clear glass box with a blue rabbit teddy inside and a stone plaque next to it that read

"here lies the memory of Fei Rune, friend of the past, pioneer of the future"

"Hey Fei" said Zanark as he sat down on a tree stump, smiling lightly "it's been quite a while hasn't it, twenty years since that day, it really dose seem like a long time. I remember how we first met each other, we were orphans from two different homes sent to the genetics lab to be guinea pigs for the project to improve the soul link of the people of Farisof. Before you and me came into the picture the soul of Farisof was a mere shadow of what it is today, the people back then could still adapt there body's but only for a matter of minutes and it took a lot out of them and nowhere near the standard of today. Although remembering how we met also brings back how we parted. We were the first test subjects and it was successful, well semi-successful, mines not fully stable and well, yours took your life after a few weeks. You know Fei at times I wished I had gone first instead of you," said Zanark tears forming in his eyes, "so you could see this, see how the work you and I did has benefitted all the people of today." Zanark now spoke with a couple tears running down his face, still smiling, "you really were like a brother too me, a better one than anyone could ask for" Zanark finished, standing up and whipping tears from his eyes.

"arigato, Fei" Zanark said as he went to exit the small clearing.

"aww how sweet"

Zanark froze in his tracks, malice radiating off of him as he turned towards the source of the sarcastic comment. He saw a large bulky silver robot with large fists and a black glass screen on the head section, obscuring Zanark's view of the guy inside the robot.

"who the hell are you" said Zanark coldly.

"well I would have thought the name death soul hadn't stopped appearing in newspapers and such for quite a while now".

"Oh, so you're part of death soul, what do they think they can send any old rookie to one the leaders and expect him to kill one?"

"well lets test that theory" without a seconds delay the robot lunged and Zanark, which he just managed to roll aside from.

"Wow no wonder I didn't hear that thing if it moves that fast" Zanark thought to himself. Zanark clenched his fists as the robot turnaround, but Zanarks fists became a strong brown coloured bone like material which grew to the size of the robots. The two charged at each other and locked hands, each trying to get the upper hand. As it seemed the robot was starting to over power Zanark, his feet also turned into the bone like material and grew tramendasly. With a mighty heave Zanark swung the robot over his head and slammed it down on the ground. He was about to follow up by smashing both fists into th robot but it rolled away just in time and knocked Zanark away into a nearby tree. The robot once again charged but Zanark was ready, he morphed his right hand into a long spike. He ducked under the robots fists and plunged the spike with all his force into the shoulder of the robot, impaling it. Zanark removed the the spike and punched the robots screen hard with his other hand, braking the black screen. Inside you could now see the pilots face, he was in his teens with a shaved head and an old scar above his left eye.

"Now, your gonna tell me everything about death soul" before he could get an answer Zanark felt a large, hard object hit him and throw him across the clearing. He looked up and saw the source of the attack was another teenage boy with neck length black hair, a thin but tall frame and was wearing a black jacket wich was mostly zipped apart from near the top wear you could see a green shirt peeking out, black pants and and sneakers. On his lower back was a large dark green clubbed lizard tail which looked like it was made from crystal. Zanark realised that he must also be part of death soul, the first boy from Tarmina and the new one from Grisidle.

"Go now, I'll hold him" said the new boy to the injured one in a monotone voice.

"But... I.." He replayed breathing heavily.

"Go" came the empty replay.

with a few grunts the first boy quickly fled, leaving Zanark with the lizard tailed boy. The suddenly dashed towards Zanark but sweeped his tail low, catching Zanark off guard and knocking him down. The boy then spun at an angle bring down the tail on Zanark's back. He then jumped and spun verticaly in the air intending to deal the finaly blow but Zanark rolled away and lunged at the boy with both of his hands as fists but the boy blocked the blow with his tail and sent Zanark back.

"Well it's time we part" said the boy grabbing something from out of his pocket. Zanark made a last desperate dash towards the boy but was blinded by smoke as the boy threw some small black balls on the ground which were some type of smoke bombs. Zanark kept charging threw the smoke but only hit a tree on the other side causing a large dent in the wood. As the smoke cleared Zanark saw a familiar figure emerge from the woods.

"Zanark-San" gasped the figure when it saw him, quickly running towards him and putting under Zanark's arm as support. "I heard the fighting, are you hurt?"

"no, no Saru I'm not in critical conditions but get hold of the other leaders at once, this is seriouse". Zanark finished as the two made there way back to Zanark's home.

* * *

well that's the fist chapter :). Sorry ost a little wrong I just thought it would be to short if it was split into two but hey. I'm also sorry that no oc debuted in this chapter (the two death soulers were mine)

hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon and I promise that some people's oc will appear then

bye :D


	3. Enter the new recruits

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Battle of the souls and today I can finally show off some oc :). Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Endou awoke to a surprise ringing from the door bell. Endou got out of bed, put on a housecoat and moved through his house to get to the door. His house was very similar to the houses of the other leaders, with two stories, a number of large rooms and a large garden around the back. When endou oppened the door he was surprised to see a teenaged girl standing outside.

"Greetings endou-San, I decided to arrive a bit early if thats okay"

"Early? For what?" Questioned endou as he started to observe the girl in front of him. She had long waist length dark green hair tied into a high, neat and wavy ponytail with a curled end, bright yellow eyes and fair skin. Her bangs were straight yet messy. She was also tall but had a petite physic build. She wore a long knee-length black fluffy gothic lolitha dress as well.

"Awww, did Temna-kun not tell you, should have he would forget or something. Anyway I'm Koutestu Ami, but call me Ami, i'm here to be your body guard". She said, smiling brightly.

"Body guard? No,no there must be some mistake, I never asked for anyone to arrange for a body guard".

"Of course you didn't silly, Temna asked me himself to come, did he really not tell you anything?"

"hah, no he didn't, well you might as well come inside then" sighed Endou, letting Ami inside. As endou was closing the door he was stopped by a shout. He turned to see a brown haired man running up to his house.

"ah Temna, care to explain about this whole body gaurd incident then" frowned Endou.

"well, sorry about the surprise, I didn't think she would beat me here". He apologised. "You see, me and the other advisors agreed that we should hire body guards for you guys. We were already thinking about it and when the Zanark attack happened a few days ago, we decided to put the plans into action. Sorry about not telling you but you would have refused if I had" Temna explained. "Please, atleast go with it until the next conference in a few days" pleaded Temna, reading the sceptical expression on Endou's face.

"Fine, if it puts you at ease but first tell me about her academy training"Endou soon got his answer when Temna flashed his smile of "it's kind of hard to explain". "What is it that bad!?" Panicked Endou

"oh no, no. It's just that, well she didn't have any. Wait there's a reason" added Tenma seeing Endou's horrified expression. "you see, I have privately trained her as my own prodigy"

"privatly, you meen you taught her everything she knows about fighting"

"yep, wich is why I assure you she is good for the job".

"okay if you say so, but I'm trusting you on this one Tenma" sighed Endou.

"thanks Endou-San" said Tenma before he left. Endou walked in side and sat down opposite Ami.

"so, Tenma said your his private student, how long have you been training with him"

"well i'm not actually sure about five or six years I think, well on and off not every single day"

"Wow that long, how did you and Tenma first know each other for you to be training for that long?"

"Well, for as long as I can remember I have lived at sun garden, the local orphanage. When I was young I didn't have any friends but some of the kids would come up to me and ask me to play, which made me so happy. But after a while I started to get more and more friends they all wanted to play with me so I tried to juggle them around but I couldn't cope. The other kids called me a lier for not playing with them and blamed me when I was trying to make everyone happy. Eventually I shut myself off and didn't trust anyone, untill one day the owner asked Tenma to come and talk to me. He showed how amazing the world is and how if I trust people it will make it even better". Finished the girl.

"well if Tenma trusts you, then so do I" endou smiled. "Come, I'll show you the spare room"

~0~0~0~0~

"for the last time no" stated an angry Kidou.

"Listen Kidou, it would really be a lot safer for everyone if you had a body guard. I already have the perfect person in mind. It would take one phone call" argued back Sakuma.

"... I completely agree it is the best tactical position but is it worth endangering another life, they attacked Zanark so who knows what their capeable of. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt".

"neither do I but you dying because you weren't protected would only make things a lot worse for everyone".

"Fine but who are they first"

"Her name is Taku Azumi, she is one of the best students in the academies history. Give me a few minutes to go get her and she can start immediately".

"ok but only because you have assured me that she is the best for the job". Said Kidou as he sat down and Sakuma quickly left the room whilst on his phone. About half an hour later Kidou got a message from Sakuma saying that he had arived so he went out side to see Sakuma step out side of a large van

"what the hell Sakuma, you said a body GUARD not an entire army" complained kidou.

"that's my fault" came a small voice from the other side of the van. A girl walked round so Kidou could see. She had Long white hair let down, pink eyes and a slim body. She wore A white t-shirt, a black hooded jacket, black pants and black sneakers. She had the hood of her jacket up.

"What do you mean your fault".

"this is my equipment. I build robots" she said quietly. As she said this Sakuma had unloaded a black metal cylinder from the van. The middle opened to reveal a silver robot with a fake red ponytail for hair and were about five foot tall.

"so you command this?"

"Well yeah, and the four others in the van"

"can you turn one on" asked Kidou intrigued.

"ok.". Azumi pulled out a blue rectangle shaped object from here pocket that popped out to show an electronic control pad. After a few presses the robots black screens that represented its eyes glowed red with light

"kidou, kidou, kidou, kidou, zenkidou" said the robot starting up. This caused a confused glance from Kidou.

"eerrr... I was messing around with a translator chip the other day, I must of left it in Japanese" she said blushing

"why did she..."

"it's not our name, it's the Japanese word for activate" she spluttered out.

"well... ok. Sakuma, you ok to unload the rest of those" asked Kidou

"don't worry I'll be fine" wheezed Sakuma, not sounded fine.

"if you say so, taku, I'll show you your room" said Kidou, leading the girl inside his house.

~0~0~0~0~

Saru was searching all around Zanarks house. he had arrived late and couldn't find him anywhere inside the house. He was about to have a heart attack but calmed down when he walked into the garage near the side of the house and saw Zanark underneath a red motorbike like vehicle that Zanark called his _pride and joy._

"finaly, I should've Known you would be here" huffed saru, "so where is he, I didn't see him in the spare room".

"saru I have absolutely no clue what your on about" said Zanark sliding out from underneath the vehicle.

"the body guard I hired, did he seriously not turn up" Saru frowned

"body guard? When did this happen"

"yeah I kinkda asked a student from the academy to protect you, the reason I didn't tell you was that I knew you would objected because your the leader and..."

"I wouldn't of stopped you" interrupted Zanark.

"wait what?" Questioned Saru

"Saru, Everyman has their pride but after the attack I was actually looking into hiring someone as well" Said Zanark grinning "come on let's go find your guard then". the two searched for a while until they heard the sound of an ocarina coming from the park. When they got there they found a boy ,sitting on a large tree branch, with semi-long black hair with one white braid hanging on the side, fair skin and golden eyes. was looked to be average height. He wore hooded dark blue robe with a belt around his waist, baggy beige pants and black boots.

"Kokuryuu get down here right now" called Saru, causing the boy to stop playing.

"oh hey Saru, how are you doing today" he called whilst putting his ocarina into a small pouch in his belt.

" get down here now" shouted Saru again.

" Nah ill just stay here, you can give the job to someone else, I've changed my mind"

"you can't just change your mind, you have a responsibility now" Saru shouted back but Kokuryuu just ignored him.

"Kokuryuu" called Zanark

"what, your not going to change my mind either"

"Well then how about we make this more interesting, with a bet"

"I'm listening"

"if I don't need you before the end of the conference in a few days you can go and I'll never ask you to come back as my body guard, but if you are needed you have to stay in the job until I say so"

"fine if it gets you two off my back" said kokuryuu jumping down and shaking Zanarks hand.

~0~0~0~0~

"look I just don't its necessary" complained tsurugi as he and Hakuryuu continued to argue

"why not, a body guard would be perfect in this situation, it would give death soul the same sense of mystery that we have."

"But what if your seen as a coward? The public are scared at the moment, they need a strong, independent and dependable leader".

"if they see me as a coward let themno everything would be much worse if I die because i was alone that won't help anyone".

"but Zanark came out ok so why wouldn't you"

" because Zanark was attacked by two people that attacked him one at a time. If I'm swarmed by six or seven of them at once I may not. I may be a leader but I still have limits" said Hakuryuu dishartedly

"... Ok, I did have someone in mind but if you truly insist then I have no other choices but to trust you" taurugi smiled as he took out his phone. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door that Hakuryuu answered. He opened the door to a tall girl who had hip length red hair with light blue highlights which was tied up in a single ponytail at the side. Her bangs were parted to the right and it covered a little of her right eye. She had brown eyes which glinted with adventure. She wore A green army cap and a red bandanna around her neck, a navy blue military-like jacket over a lighter red Polo shirt, a navy blue flared skirt with dark coloured shorts underneath and black combat boots.

"hi I'm Ichinose Ikiko, I'm here for the body guard job". She said joyfully

"ah yes, please come in" said Hakuryuu leading here into the front room. As they sat down Hakuryuu noticed something interesting about the girl.

"Can I just ask are you carrying a gun on you" asked Hakuryuu

" yeah it's my weapon" she said quietly

"it's strange for someone from shawvana to be using a modern weapon like that"

"well it's because my parents are one of the few mixed soul mariages. My mum is from shawvana but my dad is from Tarmin. Since randomly get one of the souls I got my mums shawvana soul but my dad made this gun as a way for me express my Tarmina roots" she finished smiling.

"Wow,no wonder tsurugi picked you" Hakuryuu said to himself " come, the spare room is upstairs " said Hakuryuu, leafding the girl upstairs.

* * *

Well thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed it.

more oc will be soon but for now enjoy these. Sorry of I didn't get their personalities quite right but i will try for later chapters :D

thankyou to all who submitted I have finally decided to close the oc submission on Monday so anyone who wants in you have the weekend to do it.

oc that debuted in this chapter

Koutestu Ami from Shiranai Atsune

Taku Azumi from children of light

Kokuryuu from AlsiusHaku

and Ichinose Ikiko (who has no relation to ichinose from the show) from ShadowCyclone

until next time peace :D


	4. Death soul strikes

BOTS chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to the new chapter :D

Sorry for the delay but I'm back so lets start this.

Just to clarify the first four events take place at the same time

* * *

It was late in the evening of the night before the conference. The sky was just starting to turn dark. Koutestu Ami was sitting on the bench in Endou's garden reading. Endou was in the living room when he heard the door go.

"Ah Ami, back already?" He asked turning around, but Ami was not there, instead stood three sleek, grey robots. Endou stood up but before he could react two jumped on him and held him down. He tried to fight them but they were too heavy.

"Hey, leave him alone" said a voice from behind. The robots turned to see Ami standing there nervously. The free robot went to move towards her but Ami was ready. Both her forearms started to glow lime green. The light grew until it formed into the shape of a bear claw on each arm. The claws grew until they were both the size of Ami. She slammed the the palms of the claws together, smashing the robot. She swiped her claw at the robot on the left of Endou, sending it flying into the wall. Endou quickly reacted and made a giant yellow hand form from his left hand. He punched the robot off of him and used his right hand to make another yellow hand, and bought both of them down on the robot, smashing it. He looked over to see that Ami taken car of the final robot.

"I'm sorry Endou-san" she cried "I didn't see them come in"

"It's ok, you saved me and that's all that mattered" he said, putting an hand on her shoulder. "You have amazing soul power"

"Thanks, temna always said that. I may not be the best fighter but I get by" she smiled

"But we need to contact the other leaders immediately" he said

~0~0~0~0~

Kidou was sitting in the office at his house, doing some paper work. Taku Azumi was in the garden, kidou noticed that she seemed to have an interest in gardening, which he thought was strange, since robotics and gardening don't exactly go hand in hand. He stopped his work he heard the door knob turn

"Taku, what is it?" He asked but it as not Taku, it was a lone robot that was almost identical to the one that attacked endou. Kidou stood up but realised that the robot was blocking the only exit out of the room. He was trapped and to make matters worse he was without his mech suit. As the robot advanced towards him however noticed some in the corner of the room behind him. A robot with with glowing blue screens for eyes and red hair walked out of the shadows.

"Get down" it said as it pulled out a sniper rifle. Kidou ducked and heard a shot, then the loud crash of metal hitting the floor. He got up and saw the first robot on the floor, sparks coming from its head. Kidou slumped back into his chair with a sigh of relief just as Taku burst through the door.

"Kidou, are you alright" she said through gasps.

"Yes I'm alright, thanks to your robot. Quick question, how long has that been their?"

"I, errrr, put them in some of the rooms in the house a few days ago, incase of intruders"

"Which rooms?"

"Just the ones I felt where most important, here, our bedrooms..."

"Wait, my bedroom?" Kidou interrupted.

"Well, I thought, errr" she mumbled

"It's okay. I know you were just looking out for me but next time tell me when you hide killer robots in my house" he laughed.

~0~0~0~0~

Zanark whis walking back to his house. He had gone to the mechanics store to buy some parts for his motorbike vehicle. He had left kokuryuu watching the house while he was gone. He was just a few yards away when a figure dressed in a hat and a long dark trench coat walked in front of him. Zanark also noticed two more figures dressed in the same way come into his presence, one behind and one crossing the road to trap him from the side.

"so, you guys know each other, or is there some kind of detective themed fancy dress party going on?" Zanark spoke out. The figures instantly stopped and zanark stopped as well, dropping the parts he was carrying and getting ready to fight. The figures took off their clothes to reveal yet more of the robots. The first robot went to attack Zanark but instead of a fist, the robot had some sort of hand taser.

"jokes on them, my soul can block electricity" thought Zanark as he summoned the brown bone hands, and went to block the attack. However when the attack hit Zanark felt a burst of pain. He cried out in pain as his right arm went numb. Strangly Zanark could still move his arm but couldn't activate his soul in that arm.

"what the hell is that?" Demanded Zanark but none of the robots spoke. As the robot prepared to strike again Zanark ducked the taser and stabbed the robot with the bone spike from his left hand. The robot fell down broken but Zanark quickly fell to the floor when another attacked him from behind. He noticed the other two also had the taser weapon. Zanark braces himself for another blow but saw the robot that was about to attack him get taken out by a fast moving object. The object smashed the robot and stood up to reveal Kokuryuu. He had dark blue reptile scales covering his arms and legs. His eyes had also changed so that he now had red irises.

"so looks like I lost the bet" Kokuryuu smiled. The last robot went to attack Kokuryuu with the taser but he blocked it with his arms but nothing happened to him. Zanark was speechless as Kokuryuu finished the last robot.

"how did you just do that?" Questioned Zanark

"do what, the speed thing? it's Part of my soul"

"no, you blocked the taser. When it hit me it sealed my soul away."

"What, is that even possible?" Exclaimed Kokuryuu

"I... I don't know but it happened" said Zanark looking at his right arm. "looks like death soul got a lot more dangerous"

~0~0~0~0~

Ichinose Ikiko was watching the sun set whilst drinking a cup of coffee on the balcony connected to her room when a set of lights caught her attention. She looked down and saw that a group of robots had assembled out side the house and that they didn't look friendly.

"Hey" She shouted down, catching the attention of the robots, but shot one of the robots before any could react. "I suggest you get out before this gets ugly" she called down, the adventurous glint in her eyes replaced with one of pure malice. She shot there bullets into the air, which began glow with an indigo colour. She waved her hand down and the bullets fell, each directly hitting another robot. Te door of the house quickly burst open as Hakuryuu rushed outside, with his white broadsword drawn. Ichinose quickly climbed off the balcony and used various parts of the parkour down to him.

"what the hell is this?" Demanded Hakuryuu

"im not sure but I don't think they came here to make friends"

"death soul" Hakuryuu cursed quietly. His sword began to glow with a bright white light. He slashed his sword which sent out an energy wave wich took out another four robots. Ichinose quickly took care of the final robots with more indigo bullets.

"so, I see that your soul gives you bullet control" said Hakuryuu after they finished.

"I would be lying if I said that it never helped out" she smiled

"well rest up, I think it will be a long day at the conference tomorrow"

~0~0~0~0~

it was the day of the conference and endou and Ami had arrived at the island. They were about to enter the building when a shout caught Endou's attention. They turned to see a small man with brown hair running up to them.

"ah, Shinsuke, what are you doing here?" Endou asked him.

"Endou-kun, it's nice to see you again after so long. Did no one tell you? im head of security for the conference." He answered

"well maybe afterwards you can give us a tour of the island" smiled endou.

"I would love to endou, but me and Temna are going to the hospital remember" sighed Shinsuke.

"oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Give him my best wishes" said Endou as he and Ami walked into the building.

"hospital? What's wrong with Temna?" Asked Ami, concern clear in her voice.

"oh, I guess he never told you. Temnas fine, the real reason they're going is to see a friend of theirs called taiyou. He has extremely rare disease that means he cannot use his soul. He has been hospital since birth I think" said Endou solemnly.

"wow, how awful".

after leaving Ami in the waiting room with the other body guards, Endou made his way to the conference room where he saw the other leaders waiting for him.

"so, raise you arm if you were attacked by robots yesterday" said endou as he sat down.

"just as I thought"

"it gets worst endou, Zanark tell him about it" said kidou

"the robots that attacked me used some kind of special energy that sealed my soul away. However it didn't affect my body guard, so I'm wondering how it works."

"is a weapon like that even possible?" Gasped Endou.

"I didn't think so but Zanark wouldn't just make something like that up. Also if I may change the subject, is the whole body guard thing necessary" asked Kidou.

"I only agreed so I could trick death soul" Zanark admitted

"trick death soul, how?"

"Well they think we're weak so they try stuff like the robots, then we strike and show them our true strength" said Zanark grinning.

"well I did it because we need to try to stay alivas and get through this" said Hakuryuu.

"so your saying your life is more important than someone else's" responded Zanark angrily.

"that's not i meant and you know that" he said also sounding angry "I meant that with our positions of power, our deaths would have more weight"

"stop arguing both of you" interrupted kidou "I get what your saying Hakuryuu but you must phrase things like that with great care."

"I know. Anyway I have a plan to help with these death soul attacks. It takes far to long for us to relay information between each other, we are also too open for death soul. So my idea is for us to move to a base camp" said Hakuryuu.

"base camp? its a good idea but where?" Questioned Endou

"there's an old shawvana military base that's no longer in use. Not many people know about it so I thought it would be a good place to hide and plan in secret". The rest of the leaders exchanged some looks for a minute but finally all agreed.

"okay, then tonight we leave. Meet up at the shawvana shipping port at midnight, bring your body guards and as little luggage as possible.

* * *

Well that's it folks.

Sorry it was a little repetitive but that's the last chapter like that for a long time.

more OC will arrive soon

until next time (hope fully with a shorter gap than this one)

peace :)


End file.
